Voice
by xxXDeathGirlXxx
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped and Sango is going crazy. InuYasha is one of the kidnapper but what happens when a spark flies. Inu/Kag: AU and OCC
1. Transformation

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Rumiko Takahashi's sexy InuYasha or any other of her other character. So no suing people…hehe I'm poor anyway…teehee!!3

Chapter One - Transformation 

"It has been 3 weeks since Ms. Kagome Higurashi has gone missing and no suspects or clues have show up," bay news 9 reporter reported, " she was last seen with her boyfriend, Kouga Lee. Who said he was with her the whole day until around 8:40pm, after dropping her home." 

A very depress girl silently crying and eating a bowl of chunky monkey ice cream, turned the TV off and when to call Miroku for the thousands time that night. "Miroku I don't think that I can stand having her gone." the depress girl cried into the phone. "Sango, take a deep breath and calm down. Do you want me to came over?" Miroku offered. "Please!" Sango managed to say before crying, hard again.A few minutes later Miroku was at Sango's house trying to get her to stop crying. They were both sleeping a couple hours later.

**The Next Day**

The "Where am I" and "Someone _Please _help" have stop. I been in this cell for weeks and I have lost hope in someone coming for me. And it doesn't help hearing high pitch sounds every five _fuckin' _minutes. There is at least two other girls in this…I don't even know. The only thing I know is that I've been unconscious for sometime. _Creeeeaaaakkkk _grabs my attention. A tall, woman mid-forties and two men walk in. "Let me go!!" I scream at the top of my lungs. The last thing I remembered was see pitch black darkness.

'oooow' I thought to myself. My eyes were pouring rivers from the sun bright light above me. Struggling to move, I noticed my arms and legs were chained down to a hot metal table. "So you finally woke up," the tall lady croaked (like a frog…hehe). "Where the hell am I," I yelled at her. She stayed quiet but was messing with some test tubes. That made my sweat even more. "w.what is t.that," I stuttered. "Oh, you'll find in about…now!" she whistered as she jabbed in the shot in my thigh. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" I cried out in pain. The familiar black darkness come over me once again.

"Why the HELL am I keep PASSING OUT!!" I screamed to no one. I looked around, "great, JUST _FUCKIN'_ GREAT!" I yelled as I started punching the door. "Where the HELL am I _NOW?" _I fell to ground too tired to continue. I looked up at the bloody door, Not even a scratch was left on it.

'_**Sleep'**_

"What…who say that" I stand up and start running to the voice.

'_**Doesn't matter…Sleep" **_

"Why"

'_**The night of the new moon coming…now sleep'**_"What is going to happen"

'…'

"Answer me"

'_**sleep…..goodnight' **_I pass out.

I wake up for one of the girls screaming bloody marry but this was different, her scream was so loud. A ear popping sound. I cover my nose realizing how bad this place reeked of death and blood. I felt blood dripping off of my nairs. 'what the HELL, those ain't my nairs. I felt the rest of my body for other changes. "My Hair, my ears, And What HELL is that?" I yelled as I felt my new tail, kitty tail (mew mew). Someone was coming. I hear chains hit each other, I ran to grab anything but nothing was there, completely nothing. I walk to side of the door 'I'm not giving up without a fight'

So how was my first chapter…good I hope! Comment, review or even meg. me! Also I don't mind good or bad comments.

Bye Bye For Now!!

3Jessy3


	2. IT

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Rumiko Takahashi's sexy InuYasha or any other of her other character. So no suing people…hehe I'm poor anyway…teehee!!:3

Chapter Two - "IT"

"talking"

'thoughts'

The lock clicked and slowly opened the door. The two men chased me down, one choking me with a struggle hold and holding my arms behind my back. Being able to move just a bit, I jabbed my fangs into his arm until I felt a bone. He released the hold but the tall, women and the second men, which had an Ak47, (A/N it is a common handgun) run at me with full force. "Ahhh," I screamed as I clutched my shoulder where the bullet hit, shattering most of my shoulder. Ignoring the pain I ran my claws into throat, causing the woman behind him to be spatter in her face and mouth! I take the chance and run for it. I as far as I could but collapsed, leaning against the wall. "_Please_, Help me," she pleaded. I slowly followed the girl's poor, weak voice.

'_**Stop, Leave her'**_

"No, I can't" I felt pity for the innocent girl. "The girl sounds no older than ten."

'_**Leave her while you can still escape alive' **_

"shut up and let me save her"

'…_**You just signed your death wish'**_

"…"

I ran closer and closer to the cell, noticing that there was no windows and that there were more people than I thought. I reached the cell in recorder time and starting to pick to lock with my nails. 'Got it' opening the door expecting to see a little girl but it..it was a monster, Her face and skin was decaying, around her was her hair and skin that have fallen off. She when silent with everyone for about 50ft or so. I slammed the door and run up some stairs she saw before she would start to puke. The scent of blood, death, and life was very strong yet weak at the sometime. I saw a exit but people were behind it with the scent of a lot of gun power and many strange chemicals.

"What do I do"

'_**Now you want my help'**_

"Please, I need to live!"

'_**Look up'**_

"Wow, Can I ask you question? What's your name?"

'_**No time, Hurry and get out'**_

I climbed into the air vent, but look back down to see girl-ish thing trying to get in the vent.

'_**Hurry and don't let that thing touch you. It is called a infect-demon, wear a human is infected with taunted demon blood. Forcing the victim(s) to transform to the original form of the donator' **_

"What would happen if that thi…er infect-demon"

'_**You don't want to know'**_

"…"

I crawled for about 20min, careful not to noise. "What the HELL," I whispered. Someone _Fuckin'_ shot a gun at my leg. 'Great, _now_ I'm blooding. Any decent demon can smell me.' Noticing a opening that had a clear coast. I jumped but to only to see a demon walking around the hallway. "Who are you and why are you here?" the sliver haired demon. I was froze, just staring at him. ' _Dammit, _I'm caught…wait maybe he wouldn't notice I'm not a part of these mad scientist. Calm down and play along' I lechered myself. "I'm Higurashi, kagome." I answer calmly.

--

Well, Chapter two is here and I'm so happy!! I need at least two reviews to continue. Just to make sure that your reading my story!!

Bye Bye,

xxXDeathGirlXxx


	3. Some Sparks Made Fire

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Rumiko Takahashi's sexy InuYasha or any other of her other character. So no suing people…hehe I'm poor anyway…teehee!!:3

'_thoughts'_

"talking"

Recap:

_I was froze, just staring at him. ' Dammit, I'm caught…wait maybe he wouldn't notice I'm not a part of these mad scientist. Calm down and play along' I lechered myself. "I'm Higurashi, kagome." I answer calmly._

Chapter 3: Some sparks make fires

She smell like human, but she looks of a demon. "What are you," I questioned her. I walked up to her and study her

features. (A/n : not in the perverted way and only Miroku and Sesshomaru are perverts) "What are you looking," The girl

snapped. "Are you human or demon," I asked her. She stared at me in confusion. "Demon?" she said. _'she doesn't have a _

_clue what a demon is but she looks like one. Maybe she one to Ginny pigs, but she doesn't look like most of results Ginny pigs. _

_She pretty cute.' _I blushed at the last part. "You're a cat-demon, are you not," I ask her. " Maybe, why," She snapped. "

Cause if you are a cat-demon you'd be in seriously in trouble for not being at your post and if you human you be _**killed**_ by

me,"I threaten her as I cracked my knuckles. "Well, I'm both I guess," She answered slyly. She was very much afraid,

anyone can see it but she looked angry. "Well…are you going to _**try**_ and kill," she smirked but that left when I pinned her to

wall. "Big words for a girl pinned up against the wall," I smirk.

_**Kagome's P.O.V**_

'_Crap, I didn't even see him move, there is got to be a way out this.' _I tried to push from his ironer grip, I stop when I figured

out a way but blush red than a cherry noticing how close we were. "Ummm…What about you let me go and said you kill me,"

I joke halfhearted. "Yeah sure, and why your at it throw in 100 and a free day at the spa," he joked back with the smirk

about a inch bigger. _'That smirk creeps me out' _"Well, there is something _**else**_ we can do." he said. My face turn a unnatural

shape of white, "W-What do y-you m-m-mean," I stuttered. " You know," he purred and nuzzled my neck. _'Mama always _

_asked if I were going to be raped, what would I do' _I tensed and he growl in reply. "Plea-," I tried to say but was cut off by his

lips. He push his body against my, hardening the kiss. His fangs pieced my lips as he forced his tongue into my mouth. He let

go of one of my arms, but push against my body so I couldn't move. His hand travel downward until I felt him under my shirt.

His hand played with the lace of my black bra. "INNNUUUYASHHHA," a very angry voice yelled. He immediately stopped and

grab my hand. We run _'More like him dragging me against my will. But I rather be with him than that other dude, now that guy _

_sound like a heart-less insane murder' _upstairs two flights of stairs and into a office looking place but a lot bigger. I looked

around and saw name plate _'InuYasha' _"InuYasha, who was that?" I demanded. "Sesshomaru, if he saw us we would both

be dead," he answered. "Wait, why would he kill you," I question in a confusion. "None of your damn business" he snapped.

"Do you want to get out of this place?" he questioned, "cause if you want to get out, you can't get out by yourself," "Why do

you care, y-you almost…," I started but tried running for the door but two muscular arms my waist pulling me tight "Ahhhh-,"

I screamed but I was again cut off by his lips on my. A tall, brown haired man busted throught the doors, "Why is it that

every time I'm here your making out with- wait are you cheating on Inguritto," the brown haired man said.

InuYasha's P.O.V.

"Well Kouga, doesn't anyone around here get that me and Inguritto are over and that we will never get back together

because she is a two-faced cheating slut." I snapped. "He can't know that your a infect-demon, or we'll both be screwed and

we will never get away from this hell hole." I whispered into kagome ear, nuzzling her neck causing her to dig her nails into

my skin until she broke skin. "She doesn't seem the like you, maybe princess would like to come over to my office," Kouga

chuckled but stopped dead when he saw the death glare from me. "Stay.away.from.her," I growled low at Kouga and he

took the sign and left. "Oow, you know that hurts," I fake pouted. "Leave me alone, you filthy rotten hound." I was shocked

by her answer. I let go of her and sat at my desk. "Why the _**Hell**_ do you want to escape, you are kidnapping girls and using

them for…I really don't want to know. Why are you keeping me alive," she yell at me in disgust and curiosity. "I will tell you if

you shut.the.HELL.up," she sat in the chair and glared coldly at me. Her stare and her eyes give me the chills, but I

continued, " One: I don't go down there, And Two: I'm forced to stay here against my will by Sesshomaru." Sat there not

believing anything I was saying. "_**Fuckin' **_wench, not even paying attention and I was thinking of apologizing to you," I

thought out loud. "Fuck you," she barely whispered, these demon senses do come in. "when, where, and how hard," I

smirked at her. (A/n: Ivy, my best friend says that all the time, usually everyone says "right now, right here, and hard." its so

funny) "I would rather go back to girl," kagome whispered and start shaking. I ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders

"Hey Kagome, are you all right and what girl." I said in a concerned voice. Her eyes went blank. "Who are you and why I'm

here…no no I'm not suppose to be here," Kagome said in a strange, cold voice, "You did this, what are you, how could a half-

breed do this just by touching her." she started runing to the door but I pinned her to wall. "What the hell is happening to

you," I tried to understand this, "Who are you?" She looked at me with a strange, cold heart-less look and this look was

very familiar _'kikyou' _The girl snapped "Well well, what do we have here, never thought I would see you again.."

Wow... some many words and I want four reviews or I will just wait to update!! LOVE YA ALL!!

Bye Bye...for now

xxXDeathGirlXxx


	4. flashbacks gone crazy

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Rumiko Takahashi's sexy InuYasha or any other of her other character. So no suing people…hehe I'm poor anyway…teehee!!:3

'_thoughts'_

"talking"

Chapter 4: flashbacks gone crazy 

I haven't left her house in week and let just say it wasn't the _**smoothest**_ week of my life

_Flashback: _

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh," Sango screamed at the top of lung. I looked at the clock _'8:40' ,_ Sango has screamed and cried rivers

every night since Kagome went missing and she wouldn't stop until she pass out. "Sango, we are going out to find Kagome,"

I demanded and she just looked at me and got up. We run out of the house and got into her car and drove off.

At Kouga's house

I pounded on the door waiting for a respond, but no hope. SMASH! Sango throw a tree log through the front window. She

jumped in the broken window, cutting her arms and legs, she yelled, " I know you're here your fuckin' lazy asshole!" she

throw pictures and smashed tables. I jumped through the window to get her, her eyes your turn a dark red as blood, I

started to back up as she charged after me. She pinned me down to floor and smash a picture in my face. "Fuck all you, go

to hell!!," she scream then charged up the staircase. "You.WILL.die.KOUGA," she said in demon's voice as she kicked down

door after door. "I know you take her, she was like my little sister." I run upstairs but stopped when I hear a cell phone go

off. I grabbed the phone _'InuYasha' _"Hello InuYasha, where's Kagome," I demanded. "She in my office, you were just in

here," He sounded confuse.

"Thank you, InuYasha" I smirked and ended the line.

I'll got a name and a crazy woman. Flashing lights and sirens could be heard in a distance. Sango was still trashing the

house but she soon passed out when she hit her head _**alittle**_ too hard. I throw her over my shoulder and ran to the car.

_Flashback end_

Sango has stopped screaming every night but she has completely stopped talking all with it. I haven't heard her talk since I

told her around InuYasha. From the look on her face I could tell that she knew the name and I've been glued to the

computer trying to find out anything on him. InuYasha is a rich, teenage boy with everything he wants at a snap of his

fingers, until his mother died leaving him a orphan since his dad died three years earlier on Friday, June 17, 2005. He really

has no connections to Kouga. Their paths never cross, to far away to really see each other and InuYasha is on the wanted

list for allegedly shooting to death three people. Each victim was shot in either the head or the chest. (A/n: This is apart of a

real FBI wanted fugitives report and if you want to see the whole report go to

www.fbi.gov/wanted/topten/fugitives/fugitives.htm) I really didn't want to mess with this dude and if I ever want Kagome

back and Sango back to her old self, I would…no I will track this InuYasha down and get Kagome back. I looked over at

Sango. "Beautiful," I whispered to myself, "This week we will get ready and next week we bring Kagome home, safe and

sound." '_Now if only I knew something or had a clue were you are.' _I turned off the computer and laid down next to Sango,

letting to bitter sweet dreams over come myself.

**InuYasha's office(InuYasha's P.O.V.)**

The girl snapped "Well well, what do we have here, never thought I would see you again." My grip tighten as I remembered the pain she put me through.

_Flashback a 5 years earlier: _

"InuYasha, here," a back haired girl held out palms, opening them slowly. InuYasha was speechless, it front of him was _**the **_

Shikon no Tama. "Take it, please." InuYasha had trusted Kikyou with his life but something didn't feel right. He slowly tried to

pick to the jewel. She explained that using the jewel he can turn human, and they could live together peacefully as _**humans**_.

"No," I give her the jewel back. "You never liked half-demons, did you ever really accepted me." kikyou slowly picked up the

gun that she had hide in the back pocket. "Well well, you worthless half-demon, DIE!," she yelled and shot at him. InuYasha

grabbed the gun and shot her in the back of head. Also killing the two other girls that were sitting down near the lake.

_End flashback _

"Wow, I kill you once and you take control of someone else's body," I laughed at her, "well I just have to kill again and take

your soul as a keep sake." I grabbed my gun and pointed to her head. I just looked at her, unable to shoot. Her eyes were

cold but Kagome's were warm and full of life. "I can't," I whisper. She laughed at me, "What happen to the Big Bad

InuYasha, I know and hate." _'just by touching her, why isn't it working now, kagome' _My face soften and my lip meet hers. She

tensed at first but accepted after switching souls. Her hand went through my hair, as I deepen the kiss. We separated due

to lack of air, she blushed and looked away. "Why were we making out," she said shyly still blushing. "lets just enjoy it and

not question it, cause if you want to do it again." I smirked causing her to blush even redder. "You need to get sleep but you

can't go of this room or else." I warned her. She laid on the couch and slowly drifted to asleep. "Dammit, I guess I'm

staying." I whisper, looking at my watch. I couldn't help myself and went over to the familiar couch. I pulled kagome into my

lap. She snuggled up to my chest and I, too, drifted to sleep.

Thank you for the reviews and I LOVE YOU ALL!! AND if you sign the reviews, you make a show out...okie dokie!

LOVE YA!!

xxXDeathGirlXxx


	5. Author Note!

Dear, Readers

Hi I'm very so sorry about not updating and I will get a chapter soon. What happen was someone messed up all the ideas from the story and I kinda lost everything I was working on. I love the story so far but I only have one person reviewing and this makes me think only one person is reading . I also will to start only update one shots if this story doesnt work out! Okie Dokie… Love Ya All!!

Love, Jessy


End file.
